1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with contact terminals having at least one differential pair of signal contact terminals spaced with a predetermined distance to improve impendence.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,656 discloses an electrical connector having an insulative housing defining a mating tongue, and a plurality of contact terminals mounted on a first surface of the mating tongue. The contact terminals include pairs of differential signal contacts having free mounting ends extending out of the insulative housing for being mounted onto a printed circuit board, and contact sections mounted on the first surface of the mating tongue. The lateral spacing distance or pitch between the contact sections of every two adjacent contact terminals is equal as required by the Serial ATA specification, and even equal to a lateral spacing distance or pitch defined between the free mounting ends of every two adjacent contact terminals. This configuration of contact terminals has impendence not in line with the customer's requirement.